In Prosperity And Adversity Part 2
by Sammy
Summary: Rita is trying to find a killer, this time without her husband's help


> **In Prosperity And Adversity Part 2**
> 
> **written by **[**Sammy** ][1]
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **"He's dead! He's dead!" Paula screamed. "He killed him!"**
> 
> **Aware that Chris had been in the library with Benny, Rita hurried down the stairs. She found Chris kneeling on the ground next to his father's body. She knelt down next to her husband. She saw the blood stains on Chris' hands as he raised them.**
> 
> **"He's dead... he's dead..." Chris stammered, slowly turning his head toward Rita.**
> 
> **Rita shifted Christopher on her other side, pressing her son's head against her chest. He shouldn't see his grandfather lying in this puddle of blood.**
> 
> **"What happened?" she asked shocked.**
> 
> **"I... I don't know. I heard the shot and found him like this. Oh my god!"**
> 
> **"I called the police!" they heard Paula screaming from the corner of the room. "I told them you killed your father! With this!" She held a gun in the air. "It was in the hallway."**
> 
> **"Paula, put that gun down! Your fingerprints are all over it now." Rita objected.**
> 
> **"Don't tell me what to do. You're on your husband's side. He killed Benny! I saw it!"**
> 
> **Chris shook his head wildly, "No, I didn't kill him! I didn't do it. I couldn't."**   
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **The police arrived a sort time later. Not wanting to let the children be alone when there was a killer still out there somewhere, Rita had been gone upstairs. She was sitting on the bed, rocking Christopher gently in her arms, when William entered the room. A policemen was following him.**
> 
> **"Ma'am, this officer here wants to speak to you about the incident in the library." William told her.**
> 
> **Rita nodded silently, placing Christopher down next to his sleeping sisters. She got up and approached them.**
> 
> **"William, thank you."**
> 
> **William nodded silently, leaving Rita and the detective behind. The detective drew his badge out of his pocket and showed it Rita.**
> 
> **"I am Sgt. Hernandez. Mrs. Lorenzo." he introduced himself, before he put his badge back.**
> 
> **"I guess you want to know what happened tonight." she uttered while closing the door behind her.**
> 
> **"Exactly. Did you see or hear anything?" Sgt. Hernandez asked her.**
> 
> **"I was here upstairs with my kids when I heard a shot and then a scream. I hurried downstairs and found my father-in-law dead in the library."**
> 
> **"Who was in the library with him?"**
> 
> **"My husband. And Paula Swanson, my soon-to-be mother-in-law. Nobody else. She found the gun."**
> 
> **"Yes, we know. Mrs. Swanson told us that your husband shot his father."**
> 
> **"NO!" Rita exclaimed. "Chris never could do that! He loved his father, I know that."**
> 
> **"Mrs. Lorenzo, you're not from San Francisco, are you?" Sgt. Hernandez inquired after he'd placed his notebook back in his pocket.**
> 
> **"No, we're from Palm Beach, Florida." Rita responded.**
> 
> **"Ah, Palm Beach. From what I know about that city it's where the rich and famous live." he smirked.**
> 
> **"Yeah, that's true, but we're not rich, neither are we famous."**
> 
> **"So, what do you do for living? I was told you have 4 little kids."**
> 
> **"My husband and I work for Palm Beach PD."**
> 
> **Sgt. Hernandez whistled softly. Two cops? This was getting more and more interesting.**
> 
> **"You work for Palm Beach PD, what division?"**
> 
> **"Homicide division. My husband is rank of Lieutenant, Chief of Detectives. My rank is Lieutenant as well, Consultant of Police."**
> 
> **Damn! This woman had a higher rank than he had! And she was at least 10 years younger. To make matters worsel, those two were homicide cops.**
> 
> **Downstairs, Chris was questioned by a very nervous, young officer.**
> 
> **"Ugh, at the beginning, okay." Det. McCoy whispered, his fingers running through his hair. "Mr. Lorenzo, I know what you are feeling right now and I am very sorry for your loss, but I need to ask you some questions. Where were you when your father was shot?"**
> 
> **"I was on my way up to bed when I heard the shot." Chris replied almost absently as he watched the men bringing his father's corpse outside.**
> 
> **"What did you do then?" Det. McCoy inquired.**
> 
> **"I beg your pardon?" Chris responded. He hadn't listened to Sgt. McCoy. For a moment everything around him was like in a white cloud, he saw everything through a white veil, nothing seemed to be real, it couldn't be real.**
> 
> **"Mr. Lorenzo, what did you do when you heard the shot?"**
> 
> **"I... I hurried downstairs to the library where... where... where I found... my father."**
> 
> **"Who was here in the library? Did you see anyone?"**
> 
> **Chris shook his head, "A moment after me my father's fiancee entered the room. She began to scream and ran outside. The next thing I remember is that I saw my wife kneeling next to me."**
> 
> **"Mrs. Swanson said she saw you with the gun a moment before your father was shot."**
> 
> **"NO!" Chris shot up. "I didn't touch that gun! Believe me, I didn't shoot my father. I loved him. I mean, god, he was my father!"**
> 
> **Chris ran his fingers through his hair. He looked so desperate. He walked around the couch, staring outside the window into the garden. He shook his head constantly while a tear ran down his cheek.**
> 
> **"I didn't kill my father." he repeated. "I didn't do it."**
> 
> **Rita stood in the doorway with Sgt. Hernandez. Her eyes began to fill with tears when she saw Chris so upset. She silently walked over to him, placing an arm around his waist. Chris turned and looked at her. Seeing the desperation in Chris' eyes as he glanced at her, she tried to smile at him bit, caressing his cheek. She kissed him tenderly on the lips.**
> 
> **"You okay?" she whispered.**
> 
> **Chris nodded, wiping the tears away, "Yeah, I guess. And you?"**
> 
> **"A little shaken, but all right. They... they told me they think you shot Benny." she said hesitatingly.**
> 
> **"I didn't do it, Sam. You must believe me, please."**
> 
> **"I know you didn't do it, Sam. I know you never could do something like that."**
> 
> **"Thanks."**
> 
> **Chris pulled her close. Every time he was holding Rita in his arms, everything bad in the world seemed to have disappeared, even if it was only for a moment. Her trust in him was all he needed right now.**
> 
> **"Mr. Lorenzo," he heard Sgt. Hernandez saying, "we advise you not to leave town until we've found your father's killer."**
> 
> **"You're not going to ARREST HIM!!!!!!" a frantic Paula Swanson screamed. She ran over to Chris, pushing Rita aside. Her fists hammered against Chris' chest, then she slapped him in the face. Chris tried to control her, but he wasn't able to get a tight grip on her. Finally, Sgt. Hernandez and Det. McCoy had her in a tight grip. Paula struggled, trying to free herself.**
> 
> **"He killed Benny, I SAW IT! I SAW IT!" she cried as two policemen brought her out of the library.**
> 
> "I am sorry, Mr. Lorenzo. At the moment you're our prime suspect. We might come back tomorrow to ask you some more questions."
> 
> Chris nodded silently. Sgt. Hernandez and Det. McCoy left. For a while they stood at the window, staring out into the night. They both turned when they heard footsteps behind them. It was William.
> 
> "Sir, I don't know what to say." he began. "I am truly sorry."
> 
> "Thank you, William." Chris replied softly.
> 
> "I... We just wanted to let you know that we all don't think you killed your father. You are a man of honesty, unlike Mrs. Swanson. If there's anything we can do to help you..."
> 
> Rita shook her head, "There's nothing at the moment, but twe'll let you know if we need anything. Thank you."
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Breakfast the next morning was quiet. Chris and Rita sat alone at the table. The kids were still upstairs, sleeping. William had served the food without saying a word, but no one had even touched it. Chris had his cup of coffee in one hand, tapping the fingers of his other hand on the table. Rita sat next to him, gently caressing his hair. The silence was broken by a loud scream.**
> 
> **"YOU! YOU'RE STILL HERE! MURDERER!"**
> 
> **Both Chris and Rita turned, seeing Paula standing in the door. She started to rush into the room, but William held her back in time.**
> 
> **"Let me go, NOW!" she cried. "WILLIAM, you piece of trash!"**
> 
> **She kicked and struggled, but William didn't let her go.**
> 
> **"I apologize for her behavior." he stated calmly, dragging the screaming woman away.**
> 
> **Chris was at the verge of tears. There wasn't a single time in his life he felt so helpless. His father was dead and everybody accused him of killing him. No, not everybody. There were two people who still believed he was innocent: Rita and William. Rita took him into her arms. No words needed to be spoken right now. Rita knew how he felt. They both heard the door bell. A moment later William appeared in the dining room.**
> 
> **"Sir, Ma'am, it's the police. They say they have a warrant."**
> 
> **William had only said half of the sentence, when Sgt. Hernandez and Det. McCoy already stormed into the room.**
> 
> **"Christopher Lorenzo, you are under arrest for the murder of Benjamin Lorenzo." Sgt. Hernandez declared while Det. McCoy cuffed Chris.**
> 
> **"Murder? I didn't kill my father!" he exclaimed, while the young officer pushed him towards the door.**
> 
> **"Evidence says different. We found your fingerprints on the gun."**
> 
> **"But... SAM!" Chris turned to Rita who was following them to the front door, "Sam, I didn't do it! I didn't do it! You have to believe me."**
> 
> **Rita nodded, "I know, I know!"**
> 
> **She stood on the stairs down to the driveway as the police car with Chris drove off. Tears trickled down her cheeks. William joined her there. She wiped the tears away as she saw him.**
> 
> **"Ma'am, everything will be all right. They will find Mr. Lorenzo's killer." he appeased her.**
> 
> **Rita tried to smile a bit, "Thank you, William."**
> 
> **They both returned into the house. Paula was standing part up the stairs.**
> 
> **"You're going to leave this house." she said through gritted teeth. "Your husband killed Benny, you're not any better than he is."**
> 
> **She turned and hurried upstairs. Rita buried her face in her hands. Ever since they'd arrived in San Francisco, Paula hadn't said even one nice word about either Chris, her or the kids - nor was she very friendly to William.**
> 
> **"Ma'am, I think it's better you leave the house." William began. "She already slapped Christopher, and I think she's ready to do more. It's safer for your children when you leave."**
> 
> **"But where to go? I don't know anybody here in San Francisco."**
> 
> **"One moment."**
> 
> **William disappeared in the kitchen. Some minutes later he returned, holding a key in his hand.**
> 
> **"Mr. Lorenzo has a penthouse in his office building. I don't think Mrs. Swanson knows about it. Here's the key. You'll be safe there. I'll tell Harrison to drive you there. Go up and pack your suitcases. I will come to help you as soon as I can."**
> 
> **Rita nodded, not knowing what to say. William smiled at her before he left the hall.**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Rita pushed the door open with her feet. She was carrying a suitcase and a baby and was dragging her screaming son behind her. Harrison followed her, carrying two car seats with Casey and Hannah, a second suitcase and a huge bag. He placed the girls down on the couch, then brought the rest into the room next door.**
> 
> **"Where daddy? Daddy! Daddy!" Christopher yelled, running through the penthouse. "Daddy, where u?"**
> 
> **Rita placed Sarah down, then approached her son who had finally realized that Chris was nowhere to be found.**
> 
> **"Where daddy?" he asked with big blue eyes as Rita knelt down next to him.**
> 
> **"Daddy's not here, honey. And he won't come home for a couple of days." she tried to explain.**
> 
> **"Why? Why? Wanna daddy! DAAAADDDDDDYYYYY!" Christopher screamed. He stomped his feet on the ground.**
> 
> **"Shhh, honey, don't. Don't. Daddy will come back soon." she tried to soothe him. She took him into her arms, but the boy fought her, continually calling for his daddy. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He pouted and kicked.**
> 
> **"Wanna daddy! Wanna daddy!!!!!"**
> 
> **Christopher threw himself on the floor, hammering his fists on the ground. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Rita was at the verge of tears herself. She decided to let her son scream and pout. There was nothing she could do right now. He wanted Chris, but she couldn't bring him back. Eventually, he would calm down. Rita turned and saw Harrison standing next to the couch. He was holding a fussy baby girl on his arm. Rita wiped the tears out of her eyes and approached.**
> 
> **"She got fussy in her car seat, so I took her out. I hope you don't mind." Harrison uttered, as he handed the girl to Rita.**
> 
> **"No, no. I didn't hear her over Chris' tantrum."**
> 
> **Rita bounced Hannah slightly on her arm, but the girl didn't like it much. She squirmed on her mother's arm. Christopher was still screaming and pouting.**
> 
> **"Ma'am, may I... maybe I can help you with your son." Harrison suddenly said reluctantly. Rita nodded silently. Harrison approached the boy and plucked him from the ground. Christopher screamed and kicked him.**
> 
> **"Master Christopher, this isn't the royal British way you're behaving. A big boy doesn't scream and kick."**
> 
> **Christopher stopped screaming for a moment and stared at Harrison. Royal British way, huh? He tilted his head to his side, then began to cry for his daddy again. Harrison held him tight.**
> 
> **"Behave the royal British way, my son. No screaming, no kicking, no pouting! Your father wouldn't want you to scream, kick or pout, would he?"**
> 
> **"Daddy?" Christopher asked unsure, wiping tears out of his face. He put his thumb in his mouth.**
> 
> **"No screaming, no kicking, no pouting."** **Harrison repeated.**
> 
> **"No seemin', no iggin', no oudin'." Christopher replied, finally calming down.**
> 
> **"Okay, that's better, master Christopher. Your father would be proud of you. Such a big boy."**
> 
> **Harrison stood the boy on the ground and handed him his teddy. Christopher took it eagerly. Then he took off towards the couch to go play with his sisters. Hannah eventually had calmed down as well after she'd realized her daddy wouldn't come to take her. Her little head rested on Rita's shoulder as her thumb made its way to her mouth as well. Harrison approached Rita and nodded.**
> 
> **"Thank you Harrison." Rita began. "If you go back, please tell William thank you from me. I won't forget what you did for us."**
> 
> **Rita shook hands with Harrison, who smiled warmly at her.**
> 
> **"Do tell him yourself. I think it won't take long until he'll come."**
> 
> **"He will come?" Rita replied unsure. "I didn't ask him to do that."**
> 
> **"Ma'am, Mrs. Swanson never treated us very well. The only reason we all stayed was your father-in-law. He was always so good to all of us. I know that William is packing his belongings at the moment. And so will I once I return the limousine. We all don't believe your husband shot his father. If there's anything I can do, please, please, let me know."**
> 
> **"Thank you, Harrison, you've done so much already. But I promise I will call."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Chris sat at a table in an interrogation room at the SFPD Headquarters. He was alone. His face was hidden behind his hands. How many times had he been in an interrogation room before, but only one time before had he been the suspect. People knew so little about him. First they had accused him of shooting his baby son, now of killing his father. The door swung open and Sgt. Hernandez and Det. McCoy entered the room. A third man was following them.**
> 
> **"Mr. Lorenzo, this is Cap. Chasing. He has some questions." Sgt. Hernandez uttered, placing a file on the desk.**
> 
> **"How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't kill my father?" Chris blurted out, annoyed with all the questions. "I am not going to answer any more questions until I am allowed to talk to my wife. I know my rights."**
> 
> **"Mr. Lorenzo, this is just routine, you know that. A background check and other routine stuff." Cap. Chasing said.**
> 
> **"What, what? Anything unusual in my background? I don't think so."**
> 
> **"An incident that happened about a year and a half ago. You and your wife were accused of shooting your son in Key West."**
> 
> **"Hell, we didn't shoot him!!!"**
> 
> **"Yeah, we know, but your background bares a lot more unusual things for a cop. Faked death, sudden promotion to Lieutenant..."**
> 
> **"Stop." Chris immediately cut in, "Are you questioning my background here or what?"**
> 
> **"What I want to say is that you're accused of killing your father. You as a cop are a good shooter."**
> 
> **"I didn't shoot him!" Chris yelled.**
> 
> **"Then please try to explain us what you're fingerprints are doing on the murder weapon. They are all over the gun."**
> 
> **"I am not saying anything until I've talked to my wife. You're wasting your time."**
> 
> **Chris crossed his arms in front of his chest. He wouldn't tell them anything until he'd spoken with Rita. He needed a lawyer, he knew that.**
> 
> **"You can talk to your lawyer, but not to your wife."**
> 
> **Chris rolled his eyes, "How can I talk to a lawyer when I am not able to talk to my wife to get me one?"**
> 
> **"Sgt. Hernandez will call and inform her to get you a lawyer. I hope you'll be a little more cooperative then."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Christopher screamed, running through the penthouse. He was totally naked, his teddy clutched to his chest.**
> 
> **"Buddy, come here, it's time for your bath." Rita shouted, chasing after him.**
> 
> **"Daddy do, daddy do! DAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYY!"**
> 
> **Rita got hold of Christopher, lifting him from his feet. He kicked her, punching against her chest.**
> 
> **"Daddy do, daddy do!" he screamed.**
> 
> **"Christopher, we talked already. Daddy won't be home for a few days. And now I want you to stop this."**
> 
> **"No, no, no, wanna daddy, wanna my daddy! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"**
> 
> **Rita had no other choice but to stand her son on the ground. Christopher ran around the couch, falling over one of his sister's car seats. He fell hard, his head banging against the table. He immediately began to cry. Rita picked him up.**
> 
> **"Shhh, no harm done, sweetheart. It's all right." she said soothingly, carefully stroking his hair. Christopher sobbed into her chest. Suddenly all the riot about his daddy was forgotten. He clung to his mother as there was a knock on the door. Rita grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped her son in it before she opened the door. William stood outside, carrying a suitcase.**
> 
> **"William!" Rita uttered surprised, though she knew he would come over eventually.**
> 
> **"Good day, Ma'am. Am I interrupting?" he asked politely.**
> 
> **"No, no, come one. You're not disturbing anything."**
> 
> **Rita closed the door behind William, her sobbing son still on her arm. William placed his suitcase down.**
> 
> **"Ma'am, I know that Harrison told you that we all left the Lorenzo mansion." William started. "We don't want to work for Mrs. Swanson. Now I am here, offering my help. I thought you could use a helping hand with your children."**
> 
> **Rita smiled, "William, you've done so much already. I can't ask for this. Besides, I don't have the money to pay you."**
> 
> **William raised his hands, "I am offering my help, Ma'am, you don't need to pay me for anything."**
> 
> **"I am not feeling very good with this, but you're right, I could need a hand with the kids." Rita admitted. She tried to place Christopher down on the couch, but the little boy wouldn't let go of her shirt.**
> 
> **"Oh, I almost forgot, Sgt. Hernandez called for you. Your husband needs a lawyer. I took the liberty to write down an address for you."**
> 
> **William handed Rita a piece of paper. She took it and read a name on it.**
> 
> **"How did you know?" she asked astonished. She'd spent the last two hours phoning every single lawyer she could find in the yellow pages. Every time she used the name Benny Lorenzo, they hung up. To top it all off, the headlines in every newspaper read: 'Famous lawyer killed by son'.**
> 
> **"I knew. J. Douglas works for Mr. Lorenzo's firm. I didn't make an appointment for you though. The best is to try your luck. I will take good care of your children while you're away, believe me."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Rita walked down the long corridor, reading what William had written down on the piece of paper. She passed lots of offices until she finally reached the office with J. Douglas on the door. She knocked. To her surprise the door was opened immediately.**
> 
> **"I am looking for Mr. J. Douglas." Rita said, staring at a woman who was about her age. The woman hesitated for a moment.**
> 
> **"That's me, Joyce Douglas. You don't have an appointment, do you?"**
> 
> **Rita shook her head while she studied the Joyce Douglas. She looked so familiar, as if she knew her somehow. Joyce studied her as well. She raised her eyebrows for a moment when she realized who was standing in front of her.**
> 
> **"Rita?" she asked unsure. "Rita Fontana?"**
> 
> **"Yes." Rita replied, still not knowing where she knew Joyce from, but suddenly she remembered. "Oh my god, Joyce Perkinson! From high school! Phew, it's a long time since we saw each other the last time."**
> 
> **"Yeah, more than 10 years, almost 15! Come in."**
> 
> **Joyce let Rita in her office, gesturing toward the couch.**
> 
> **"So, Joyce Perkinson is a lawyer in San Francisco. I thought you wanted to become... what was it? A nurse? Now a lawyer." Rita shook her head slightly. "And, Joyce Douglas, happily married?"**
> 
> **"Happily... divorced." she replied with a slight grin on her face. "I got the kids and he got the baby-sitter. Nice arrangement, isn't it? Hey, and you, what are you doing in San Francisco? Work?"**
> 
> **Rita shook her head, "No, kind of pleasure. Well, it SHOULD be kind of pleasure, but now it's the complete opposite."**
> 
> **"I hope you're not in serious trouble."**
> 
> **"Joyce, do you know about the murder of your boss, Benny Lorenzo?"**
> 
> **Joyce nodded, "Everybody knows about that. It was the major event in the newspapers this morning. They accuse his son of killing him. But how do you know?"**
> 
> **"Benny was my father-in-law." Rita replied. "I know one thing for sure. Chris didn't kill his father. He couldn't do that. Joyce, we need a lawyer here in San Francisco. I was told you were the best."**
> 
> **"Rita, my qualities is financial law, not homicide. I am sorry."**
> 
> **"Please. I have already made so many calls and every time I used the name 'Benny Lorenzo' the line was dead. That's why I didn't call you before. We need some help - desperately."**
> 
> **Joyce sighed, "Okay, but I told you that I am not a specialist on murder cases. I need to talk to your husband, but before that you need to tell me what this case is really about. I know the newspaper often doesn't always write the whole truth. Since it's almost lunchtime, how about if we go get something to eat?"**
> 
> **"I would love to," Rita replied, "but I need to get home to my kids. They're all a little upset at the moment because their daddy is not at home with them."**
> 
> **"I understand. We could pick up some food and eat at your place. Tell me where you live. I will bring the food."**
> 
> **"That's easy to find. We're living in the penthouse. My almost mother-in-law threw us out of Benny's house after Chris was arrested."**
> 
> **"Okay, see you there in about 20 minutes."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **"Wiwee, Wiwee, Wiwee!" Rita heard her son shout when she opened the door to the penthouse. "Wiwee, yahooooo! Hopp, hopp!"**
> 
> **She smiled as she saw William crawling through the living room. Christopher balanced on his back like a little cowboy. The boy spotted his mother immediately.**
> 
> **"Mama, me is White Oup!" he shouted happily, climbing from William's back.**
> 
> **"He means Wyatt Earp." William uttered, clearing his throat. "Ma'am, I took the liberty to feed the girls. They seemed to be very hungry."**
> 
> **"Thank you, William. And I told you to call me Rita, not Ma'am."**
> 
> **"Excuse me, Ma'am... Rita."**
> 
> **Rita smiled, scooping Christopher from the ground.**
> 
> **"So, my big warrior, I see you had great fun spending the time with William. Now I want you to behave like a little nice boy. We will have company for lunch."**
> 
> **Christopher raised his eyebrows hopefully, "Daddy?"**
> 
> **"No, I am sorry, sweetheart. But you'll get your daddy back soon, I promise."**
> 
> **"When? When daddy be bag? Soon?"**
> 
> **Rita nodded silently, kissing her son on his forehead. She carried him to the window and looked outside.This godforsaken place was nothing like Palm Beach. All the skyscrapers, they reminded Rita of gravestones, huge, dark, gray gravestones. She gently caressed Christopher's back as he stared out of the window as well. For a while they remained there. Rita needed to be strong right now, and she somehow seemed to get this strength from her son. Christopher hugged her tightly, trying to hum a melody his father used to sing him at night. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. William went to open the door. He let Joyce Douglas in.**
> 
> **"Ma'am, Rita, Mrs. Douglas is here." he said, then left the room. Rita silently approached Joyce. She saw the box of pizza in her hand. In the other she was carrying a paper bag.**
> 
> **"Pizza and salad, that's all I could get so fast." she apologized and placed everything on the table.**
> 
> **"That's okay, I don't care much about that at the moment."**
> 
> **Rita sat Christopher on a chair. He scrutinized Joyce. Who was this woman? As she sat down opposite him, he couldn't resist pouting.**
> 
> **"Daddy's pase!" he shouted, wildly pointing at the chair. At home, Chris' place was right opposite his. "No, no, bad, up, up!"**
> 
> **Rita stared at her son wide eyed, "Pal, don't you start that riot again, right? We had this talk already."**
> 
> **"But..." Christopher tried to object, but stopped as he saw his mother raise her hand to stop him. He shut his mouth and leaned back in the chair. He crossed his arms in front of him, groaning.**
> 
> **"Just like his father, he has a mind of his own. I apologize."**
> 
> **"You don't need to. My son was just like him when he was his age."**
> 
> **Joyce put the salad out of the bag. While Rita went to find some plates in the kitchen, Christopher had enough. He climbed down from the chair and sat down under the table. There he sat, his teddy in his arm, whining. Nobody seemed to understand him, nobody except his daddy. But he wasn't there. When he turned his head he saw that Joyce was kneeling next to the table, extending a hand. She gently caressed his hair.**
> 
> **"I know you miss your daddy." she smiled softly. "I promise I will try my best to bring him back soon."**
> 
> **"Bwing my daddy bag?" Christopher asked unsure, tilting his head to his side.**
> 
> **"Yes, I will bring your daddy back. Promise."**
> 
> **"Pwomise, good."**
> 
> **Christopher began to smile a little. He took Joyce's hand and crawled out from under the table. Joyce lifted him on her arm when Rita came back, carrying some plates.**
> 
> **"Bwing daddy bag!" Christopher shouted, pointing at Joyce. "She pwomise me."**
> 
> **"And I always keep my promises!" Joyce added.**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Chris was lead into the interrogation room for the 5th time this day. To his surprise he found a woman waiting for him. He sat down opposite her as she extended her hand.**
> 
> **"Lt. Lorenzo, my name is Joyce Douglas. I am your lawyer. I worked for your father..."**
> 
> **Chris immediately cut in, "You worked for my father? They accuse me of killing him!"**
> 
> **"I know. Lt. Lorenzo, to be honest, I homicide is not really my specialty. I am an estate attorney." she admitted.**
> 
> **"So why are you here then?" Chris responded with gritted teeth.**
> 
> **"Because Rita asked me to - and because I promised a crying little boy to get his daddy back soon."**
> 
> **Chris went quiet. He knew how Christopher could be when he wanted to be with his father rather than with his mother. He missed his little hotshot, he missed his little girls and most of all he missed Rita.**
> 
> **"Rita told me what happened, but you need to tell me from your point of view. Lt. Lorenzo, I am doing the best I can, I really am."**
> 
> **Chris nodded, "Okay, I will tell you, but please, call me Chris."**
> 
> **Chris began to tell her every little detail that had happened that night, from the time they came home and found crying Christopher in William's arms until the point he found his father dead in the library. He told her exactly the same story that Rita had told her before. The more she listened to Chris, the more she was convinced that he was innocent.**
> 
> **"Well, there's still an open question. What are your fingerprints doing on the gun?"**
> 
> **Chir shook his head, "I don't know, I really don't know. I never saw that gun before, I swear. I didn't touch it. I don't even know who's gun this is."**
> 
> **"Hmm, this is going to be really hard. Evidence says your prints ARE on the gun."**
> 
> **"Hell, there's someone who wants so see me go down." Chris raised his voice, but immediately calmed down as he realized that Joyce actually believed him. "I didn't touch that gun, I swear."**
> 
> **"I believe you, Chris. Now, first thing I will do is try to get you out on bail. I will dig a little in your father's past too."**
> 
> **"If you ask me, go and dig in Paula Swanson's past."**
> 
> **"Will do."**
> 
> **Joyce stood up, shaking Chris' hand. For a moment she stared at him intently. Who was this guy who was accused of killing his father? Those eyes reflected so much sadness... no, he probably couldn't kill anyone on purpose. Chris held her hand for a moment, thinking about how he could ask her for a favor.**
> 
> **"Joyce, you'll talk to Rita, won't you?"**
> 
> **Joyce nodded silently.**
> 
> **"Please, could you tell her that I love her and the kids and that nothing ever will change that even if I..." He stopped in the middle of the sentence. He dreaded saying what he feraed most - being in jail, charged for killing his father. Joyce understood what he meant.**
> 
> **"I will tell her, and believe me, Chris, you'll get out of here soon."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **There was a knock on the door to the penthouse. William had left after dinner, so Rita was alone with the kids. She gently placed her sleeping daughter on the couch and went to open the door. It was Joyce.**
> 
> **"I hope it's not too late for a visit?" she asked while Rita closed the door behind her.**
> 
> **"No, no. How did it go with Chris?"**
> 
> **Rita picked Casey from the couch and then sat back down. Joyce sat in the chair opposite the couch.**
> 
> **"I talked to him earlier this afternoon." she replied. "I don't know what I should think about all this stuff he told me. I mean evidence says he killed him, but I don't think he did it."**
> 
> **"I know Chris couldn't do that. I mean, we both killed some bad guys at work, so there is blood at both our hands, but this... no, he couldn't do that."**
> 
> **"Mama."**
> 
> **The two women were suddenly interrupted by Christopher, who stood in the doorway to the bedroom. He was in his jammies, rubbing his eyes and dragging his teddy behind him. He waddled to the couch and climbed up next to Rita.**
> 
> **"Hey, what is it with you? You should be sleeping, sweetheart." Rita asked, gently stroking his hair.**
> 
> **Christopher shook his head. He put his thumb in his mouth and snuggled close to his mother. Rita placed an arm around him, holding him close. A moment later he had dozed off.**
> 
> **"The hearing to get Chris out on bail is scheduled for tomorrow, 10.30. Do you have a baby sitter?"**
> 
> **"Yeah, yeah, I do. God, this is all so frustrating. I don't know what I will do if Chris is..."**
> 
> **"No, don't think about that right now. We will find the killer. Tomorrow I am going to hire a PI. I need to know everything about Benny's past and about Paula Swanson's past."**
> 
> **"Oh, this lady is a witch." Rita exclaimed. "She never had a nice word for Chris or me. She even slapped Christopher. After Benny was killed, she ran through the house calling Chris a murderer. When he was arrested she threw us out of the house. If William and Harrison hadn't been so gentle to us, I really don't know where I would be now with the kids."**
> 
> **"I need to go now. My kids are certainly waiting for me at home. We'll meet at court at 10."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Chris waited nervously until he was lead into the small room. He was allowed to talk to Joyce and Rita for a couple of minutes before the hearing. His eyes lit up when he saw his wife.**
> 
> **"Sunshine." he whispered as he hugged her close. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Now you're really the sunshine in my life."**
> 
> **"How are you doing?"**
> 
> **"Are you serious?" he smiled slightly. "Terrible. And you? How are the kids? Are they okay?"**
> 
> **Rita nodded, "The girls are all fine, but Christopher... it was a major battle to calm him when he found out you wouldn't come home."**
> 
> **"Yeah, our little hotshot..." Chris ran his fingers through Rita's hair. God, why did this had to happen?**
> 
> **"I should tell you that White Oup will come to help you."**
> 
> **"White Oup?" Chris asked, laughing.**
> 
> **"Yeah, Wyatt Earp. William told Chris a story about him. Now he's White Oup, protecting his little sisters and his mommy and battling to help his daddy."**
> 
> **"You told him where I am?"**
> 
> **"God, what are you thinking, no! I told him his daddy has some work to do to take some bad guys down. That's why you won't be home for a while."**
> 
> **Suddenly the door swung open and an officer came in to take Chris into the courtroom.**
> 
> **"I am sorry, time is up." he stated, as he cuffed Chris. "The hearing will start in 5 minutes."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Joyce sat at the table next to Chris while Rita sat right behind them in the courtroom. From time to time, Chris turned to Rita. She always nodded silently, smiling a little. Joyce got up, approaching the judge.**
> 
> **"Your honor, my client has never been charged with anything before." she began. "He has a family to take care of. He has a good reputation as a police officer..."**
> 
> **"But he doesn't live in San Francisco!" the DA interrupted her. "Your honor, there's a chance he'd leave the city with or without his family. I ask for a bail of $250,000. He's accused of first degree murder."**
> 
> **"Your honor, my client certainly won't leave town. A bail of $250,000 is too high."**
> 
> **The judge frowned. He leaned on the table. Then he struck the little hammer on the table.**
> 
> **"Mr. Lorenzo, I learned about your case, I read your file. Your father was one of my best friends. He had only good things to say about his son and his family. Nevertheless evidence says you killed him. I will set the bail at $150,000."**
> 
> **He struck the hammer again. Chris sank back in his chair. $150,000! How could he ever pay such a high sum? He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Rita. She leaned over the railing.**
> 
> **"Don't worry, Christopher, we'll find a way." she whispered in his ear. "I love you."**
> 
> **Before he could respond he was lead away by two police officers. Rita saw him starting to mouth something: "Sam, I love you."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **William sat on the couch in the penthouse, reading a book to the kids when Rita and Joyce entered. Christopher had fallen asleep on a blanket on the floor, his little sister Hannah sleeping right across his chest. Sarah and Casey sat on the blanket, listening to William.**
> 
> **"And the little swan said to his duck mother: 'Mama, mama, why am I gray and not white like you?'"**
> 
> **William stopped as he noticed the two women. He closed the book and stood up. He cleared his throat.**
> 
> **"I didn't expect you back so early. How did it go?"**
> 
> **Both Rita and Joyce shook their heads, "Bail is $150,000, too high for me to pay."**
> 
> **"I am sorry, Rita. Oh, while you were away there was a call from Mr. Lorenzo's lawyer."**
> 
> **"John?" Joyce asked surprised.**
> 
> **"Yes, Ma'am. He said it's about Mr. Lorenzo's last will. He will call later."**
> 
> **"Last will? Oh my god!" Joyce exclaimed.**
> 
> **"What?" Rita asked, bending down to lift Sarah on her arm.**
> 
> **"The night Benny was killed John told me that he was coming in the next day because he wanted to change his will. John made a little joke out of it since he had changed his will at least a dozen times the last 2 months." Joyce explained. She turned to William, who nodded.**
> 
> **"That's true, I remember the call he had before you left for dinner. He was in the library. I brought him some tea while he was talking on the phone. I saw the will on the table."**
> 
> **"Could you read it?" Rita asked eagerly. The will, maybe this was about the will. Who would get his money after he died?**
> 
> **"No, I didn't read it. It was none of my business. But now I wish I had to help you and your husband."**
> 
> **"William, where's this will?" Joyce inquired. "John never got it. Do you know where it is?"**
> 
> **"No, I don't know it. I remember it wasn't there when his son found the body."**
> 
> **"We need to find this will."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Two people sneaked around the dark Lorenzo mansion. The door from the patio to the library creaked softly as it was opened from outside. The pair entered, walking straight to the desk in the library.**
> 
> **"I still don't think this is a good idea." a male voice whispered as the drawer was pulled open by his companion.**
> 
> **"Shhh, they will hear us." a female voice whispered back, searching through the papers in the drawer. "Nothing in here. Where's the safe?"**
> 
> "Behind the drawing at the wall, but I don't know the combination."
> 
> "Oh, I think I know."
> 
> They approached the drawing hanging on the wall and took it down. The woman turned the numbered knob a couple of times, but nothing happened. She thought for a moment, than tried it again. This time the safe opened.
> 
> "How did you do that?" the man asked astonished as she handed him a stack of papers.
> 
> "Most people use numbers that are easy to remember, like their phone number or birth date." she explained, searching through a stack of papers as well. What they were looking for wasn't there. They silently placed the papers back and closed the safe. The man put the drawing back in its place.
> 
> "Where else could it be?" the dark figure asked.
> 
> **"Oh, I know where to look. Follow me."**
> 
> **The two silently left the library, making their way to the table in the hall. The man pulled the drawer open.**
> 
> **"This is normally locked, but I remember seeing it half open the other day."**
> 
> **He searched through the stuff in there. Nothing.**
> 
> "What about upstairs?"
> 
> "No, no, it can't be upstairs. There would be no place for him to keep it. All the safe places are down here."
> 
> "Great!" the woman muttered. "We need to find it. Let's go before someone catches us."
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Rita opened the door to the penthouse, Harrison followed her. They both found William asleep on the couch. She gestured Harrison to follow her to the kitchen where they could talk without walking anybody.**
> 
> **"My first big coup ever. I broke into a house!" Harrison laughed.**
> 
> **"Sometimes I had the impression it wasn't the first time you broke in." Rita teased.**
> 
> **"Just too bad we couldn't find the will."**
> 
> **"Yeah, too bad. I really wonder where it is."**
> 
> **Rita grabbed Christopher's pants from the ground. What the heck were they doing in the kitchen? As she folded them she realized that there was something in his pocket. She pulled a piece of paper out, unfolding it. It was one of her son's scribblings. Her jaw hit the floor when she turned it over.**
> 
> **"Oh my god, the will!" she exclaimed. "Harrison, the will!! My son painted something on the back!"**
> 
> **They sat down at the table. Rita laid the will on the table so that they both were able to read it.**
> 
> **"It's dated the night Benny died. He signed it which means this is official."**
> 
> **"Who will inherit what?" Harrison asked impatiently. Rita began to read the will as her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.**
> 
> **"Gosh!"**
> 
> **"What is it?"**
> 
> **"I don't believe it. Harrison, listen." Rita began to read out loud.**
> 
> **Last Will and Testament**
> 
> **I, Benjamin Lorenzo, declare my last will and testament. First of all, Paula Swanson will receive $2,000 monthly for the first 2 years after my death. My house and my firm will go to my son, Christopher James Lorenzo. My grandchildren, Christopher James JR, Hannah Rose, Sarah Lee and Casey Denise Lorenzo will receive $35,000 each for their education at the best colleges and universities. My butler William will receive a monthly gift of $1,000 for 2 years and my collection of paintings. My chauffeur Harrison will get my Bentley. My cook Maria will receive $5,000. My money will be put up in a fund to pay the monthly grants I listed above. After everything is paid, the rest of the money will go to my son and his wife.**
> 
> **Benjamin Lorenzo**
> 
> **"But, Ma'am, if the police find this will, it will be go against your husband. He gets everything!" Harrison objected.**
> 
> **"Hm, this depends on what is written in the other will. Let's say another person will get the money who now gets only some pocket money, that would be an entirely different story."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Chris paced the floor of the interrogation room. He wondered what this was about now. Everything concerning the case had already been said. He was guilty, everybody believed that. It was just a matter of time until the trial begn. He was sure he would lose. All his hope had been taken away with the wind. The door opened and Sgt. Hernandez entered the room.**
> 
> **"Mr. Lorenzo, your father will be buried today." he began. "Judge Green and DA Harper agreed that you can attend the ceremony. Det. McCoy and I will accompany you."**
> 
> **"I am allowed to go?" Chris asked uncertainly.**
> 
> **"Only for the ceremony."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Rita and Joyce sat in Joyce's office together with John Barry. The two last wills were lying on the desk, the one dated on the night Benny died and the one dated about 2 weeks before his death. Joyce opened the safe hidden in her office and placed the second will in there.**
> 
> **"Mrs. Lorenzo, I guess I know what you wanted to tell us at the beginning." John Barry started. "Paula Swanson got everything in the first one, but practically nothing in the second one. I think she must have read it. I am not saying she killed him..."**
> 
> **"Why not, John?" Joyce cut in immediately. "I met her a few times and she never seemed to be friendly to anyone except Benny."**
> 
> **"She's right, Mr. Barry. I can attest this."**
> 
> **"But she was friendly to Benny, so why would she kill him then?" he inquired, rubbing his neck.**
> 
> **"Money, one of most common mozives for murder." Rita replied. "Joyce, how's your PI doing? Anything new on her past?"**
> 
> "No, nothing. It seems as if Paula Swanson didn't exist until about 8 months ago when she came to San Francisco."
> 
> "Hmm," Rita began to think. "I need a photo of her. You think you can get me one?" she asked Joyce and John.
> 
> "Sure, certainly won't be a problem, but why?"
> 
> "I am going to fax it back to Palm Beach. I ask them to run it through the computer. Maybe they can find something."
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **A lot of people were already at the cemetery when Rita arrived there. She saw Paula Swanson from a distance, but was glad she didn't notice her. Rita turned as she saw a car stopping a few yards behind her. Det. McCoy and Sgt. Hernandez exited the car. Then they opened the door for Chris. Sgt. Hernandez cuffed him to his wrist. Rita smiled as they approached her.**
> 
> **"Sam, it's so good to see you." he smiled back as he hugged her with his free arm.**
> 
> **"It's good to see ****_you_****, Sam." Rita replied.**
> 
> **As Chris wanted to stroke her hair, he realized what he had forgotten for a moment. He was cuffed. He turned to Sgt. Hernandez.**
> 
> **"Do you really think this is necessary? I promise I won't run away. You can shoot me if I try."**
> 
> **Chris held his cuffed wrist in front of Sgt. Hernandez chest. He hesitated for a moment, but then he opened the handcuffs.**
> 
> **"I will take you on your word, Mr. Lorenzo. I will shot you if you try anything."**
> 
> **"Thank you." Chris responded through gritted teeth. He put an arm around Rita's shoulders and they both walked away.**
> 
> **"I have some news for you." Rita whispered, realizing that the two officers still could hear them.**
> 
> **"What news? Good news?"**
> 
> **"Harrison and I broke into your father's house last night."**
> 
> **"Are you insane, Sam?" Chris exclaimed, bit lowered his voice immediately. "They could have caught you!"**
> 
> **"Yeah, but they didn't. Listen, Benny called his lawyer before we went out on dinner the other night. He told him that he changed his will and was going to turn it in the next day. We searched for the will, but didn't find it in the house. When Harrison and I returned home, I noticed Christopher's pants lying on the floor. I picked them up and found a piece of paper in the pocket. He had scribbled something on the back of the will and had put it into his pocket. This will says that you practically will get everything he owns. The house, his firm, his money, everything!"**
> 
> **"What? He left me everything?"**
> 
> **"Yes, but now listen to this. Paula Swanson will only get $2,000 a month. In the other will, which is official until Joyce and I turn in the other one, she will get everything. Now we have this little theory that maybe she killed your father. She saw that he changed the will and she will get nothing more than a little pocket money. She killed him and now is a rich woman."**
> 
> **"Then go and turn the will in."**
> 
> **"Hey, I thought you were a cop."**
> 
> **"Yep, I am, but why are you asking?"**
> 
> **"Ooh, you're not thinking straight my friend. If we turn the will in now, everything points to you since you will get all the money. We need some more on Paula Swanson, but we're on to her, Sam, we're on to her."**
> 
> **The approached the group of people when Paula finally caught sight of them. She placed her sunglasses down and glared at them.**
> 
> **"What are you doing here?" she screamed loudly. "You killed Benny and now have the nerve to come here?"**
> 
> **"He was my father!" Chris yelled. "I have the right to be here."**
> 
> **"You have NO rights! I don't want you to be here. Please, someone remove these persons there."**
> 
> **"I am not going!" Chris objected, remaining where he was. He felt Sgt. Hernandez's hand on his shoulder.**
> 
> **"Please, Mr. Lorenzo, we don't want to cause a scene here. It's better we leave."**
> 
> **"NO!" he objected again. "My father is dead and you're refusing to allow me to attend the funeral?"**
> 
> **"Sam..." Rita tried to calm him, but knew she hadn't much chance here.**
> 
> **"I won't leave."**
> 
> **Sgt. Hernandez and Det. McCoy shrugged their shoulders. Paula groaned loudly before she turned away from Chris and Rita.**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **The fax in Joyce's office went on later that afternoon. She watched as a fax from Palm Beach arrived. She grabbed the 5 pages and began to read them. The first one was a note from Tom.**
> 
> **Rita,**
> 
> **Cassy and I couldn't find anything on the photo you faxed us yet, but we're still working on it. As you asked us, we didn't tell Harry, but Cassy couldn't resist talking to Marnie about the case. Well, she asked her to log into the computer of SFPD since we didn't get access. Curious as she is she wanted to know a little more about the case than you told us. Thinking that you probably won't get access to those files, I faxed them with this note. It's the autopsy report and the report about the gun. I hope this will help you a little. Please tell Chris that we are all thinking about him.**
> 
> **Tom**
> 
> **Joyce flipped the page, reading the report about the gun. Something strange caught her eye. She grabbed the papers and rushed out of her office.**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Rita sat on the balcony of the penthouse, staring at the sky. The silence inside was unbearable now that she had put the kids down for their naps. Constantly, she saw Chris' face in front of her eyes. The look in his face when Paula began to scream during the funeral, the look when he was cuffed and brought back to the police car. She knew Paula Swanson killed Benny, she was 100% sure, but how to prove it? There was no witness and she claimed to have seen Chris shooting his father. The opening of the sliding door behind her brought her out of her daze. It was Joyce.**
> 
> **"William let me in." she uttered, sitting down next to Rita. "How are you doing?"**
> 
> **"I don't know if I can stand this any longer." she replied, turning to her. She noticed the papers in her hands. "What's that?"**
> 
> **"Oh, this was faxed for you from Palm Beach. There's a note."**
> 
> **Joyce handed Rita the note. She read it quickly.**
> 
> **"You should read the report about the gun, Rita. I think there's something really strange going on here."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Joyce was at SFPD Headquarters, but this time she didn't want to talk to Chris. The elevator brought her to the 3rd floor, where the laboratories where situated. She knocked at a door. It was opened immediately.**
> 
> **"Yes?" a young man asked.**
> 
> **"I want to talk to Mr. Labrusco. Where can I find him?"**
> 
> **The young man raised his eyebrows, "Who are you?"**
> 
> **"Oh, my name is Joyce Douglas, I am a lawyer. Now, where can I find Mr. Labrusco?"**
> 
> **"You found him." the young man replied. He let her into his office and closed the door behind her.**
> 
> **"I want to talk to you about one of your cases." Joyce stated.**
> 
> **"Which one?"**
> 
> **"The Lorenzo case."**
> 
> **Mr. Labrusco's face darkened for a moment, "This is a confidential case. I can't talk to strangers about that."**
> 
> **"Oh, there's only one thing I want to know. You checked the fingerprints on the gun, didn't you?"**
> 
> **The young man nodded, "Yes, I did, but..."**
> 
> **"Thank you, that was everything I needed to know."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **"We want a second check on the fingerprints." John Barry declared. He stood in Cap. Chasing's office together with Joyce.**
> 
> **"Why would you want that?" Cap. Chasing replied through gritted teeth.**
> 
> **"We want to bring our man to check the gun. We don't trust your people." Joyce stated.**
> 
> **"You don't trust us? Oh well, what is new about that?"**
> 
> **"What is new about that? I can tell you. It will prove that Lt. Lorenzo's innocent."**
> 
> **"Why are you so sure about that?"**
> 
> **"We have our theory."**
> 
> **"And it's going to prove that we're right." John added to Joyce's statement.**
> 
> **"Okay, you'll get your second test. You can bring your man, but one of our men will attend and supervise everything."**
> 
> **"Thank you very much, Cap. Chasing."**   
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **"We have it!" Joyce shouted as she entered the penthouse. It was early in the morning and the kids were still asleep.**
> 
> **"Shh, the kids are sleeping." Rita reminded her. "What do you have?"**
> 
> **"The check on the fingerprints. Second test said that Chris' fingerprints where nowhere on the gun. They found only one set of prints: Paula Swanson's."**
> 
> **"Yes!" Rita exclaimed and smiled. "I saw her touching the gun the night Benny died. She brought it to the library. So how could it be that there were only Chris' fingerprints on the gun?"**
> 
> **"A copy of the report will go to Cap. Chasing. I think it's time we can tell him our little theory and turn the will in."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **3 people entered Cap. Chasing's office, Rita, Joyce and John Barry. Sgt. Hernandez and Det. McCoy were already there waiting with Cap. Chasing. John triumphantly presented them the result of the fingerprints.**
> 
> **"Gentleman, I think we have a new lead in this case. Something you obviously never saw." he stated, handing the papers to Cap. Chasing.**
> 
> **"This report testifies that our client told the truth. He never touched the gun his father was murdered with. We became a little suspicious when there was only one set of prints found on the gun. Lt. Lorenzo here can attest that Mrs. Swanson had the gun in her hands at least once. And I think she also told your officers that she was the one who found the gun."**
> 
> **The 3 policemen read through the paper. Then Cap. Chasing dropped it on his desk, "I don't know what to say about this."**
> 
> **"Oh, we have a little more for you."**
> 
> **John handed the will to Cap. Chasing, "This is Mr. Lorenzo's last will. It is dated the night he died. We assume he was killed because of this will. It claims that all of his money will go to his son."**
> 
> **"Which makes him the prime suspect again." Det. McCoy cut in.**
> 
> **"No, not really. This will disappeared the night he died. So his other will was official. It stated that Mrs. Swanson will get everything." Joyce explained. "We assume she saw him changing the will. She killed him and was after the new will ever since then."**
> 
> **"Where was this will?" Cap. Chasing asked.**
> 
> **"My son had it in his pocket." Rita replied, smiling.**
> 
> **"Sgt., Det., I think you should go and bring Mrs. Swanson in for a little talk."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Chris had already stopped counting the times he was led into the interrogation room. To his surprise, he found Rita, Joyce and John waiting there for them this time.**
> 
> **"What...?" he stammered as Rita hugged him.**
> 
> **"We're going home, Chris." she whispered, her eyes sparkling like they never had before.**
> 
> **"Home? But how? I mean..."**
> 
> **"Seems like we did all the police work." Joyce chuckled, winking at Rita. "I told you we would get Paula Swanson."**
> 
> **Arm in arm, Chris and Rita left the room. They kissed each other tenderly when they walked down the corridor. Out of the corner of their eyes they saw Sgt. Hernandez leading a cuffed Paula Swanson towards another interrogation room. She caught sight of them.**
> 
> **"The money was mine!" she screamed. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!"**
> 
> **Chris and Rita stopped, staring at the furious woman. After they'd disappeared in the interrogation room, Chris turned to his wife.**
> 
> **"I made this joke about pop's way straight to hell. I wish I could have prevented what happened."**
> 
> **"There was no way we could have known she would do something like that." Rita objected, gently squeezing his hand. "Now come on, White Oup is waiting at home."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Rita silently opened the door to the penthouse. The first thing she saw was her kids. They lay on a blanket, playing. Christopher sat aside with a book in his hand.**
> 
> **"Yook, gway swan!"**
> 
> **He turned the book and pointed at a picture on the book. The girls didn't seem to be interested at all.**
> 
> **"Yisten me!" he shouted, waggling a finger at them. Casey turned and crawled over to him. She pulled herself on her brother's lap and reached for the book.**
> 
> **"NO! NO! My boog!"**
> 
> **Chris hit his sister slightly, but she didn't cry. She just stared up at him. Chris closed the door silently behind him. For a while he stood there, his arm around Rita's shoulders, watching his kids. He had missed them so much. Rita nodded at him softly. Chris released her and approached the kids.**
> 
> **"Chris, what did I tell you about hitting your little sisters?" he asked sternly.**
> 
> **Christopher's head shot up. For a moment they stared at each other. A smile broke out on Chris' face.**
> 
> **"Come here, big boy."**
> 
> **Christopher ran straight into Chris' arms. They fell backwards. The boy giggled loudly, "Daddy bag! Daddy bag!"**
> 
> **"Yeah, I am back, champ." Chris laughed, kissing him on his cheek. Then he brushed the hair out of his forehead.**
> 
> **"Not go 'way 'gain?" Christopher asked.**
> 
> **"No, I am not going away again, I promise. I'll always be there for you, Christopher. Always." Chris tickled his son. Then he sat up, the boy on his lap. "And where are my little girls? Where are my three angels?"**
> 
> **The triplets sat right in front of them, clapping their hands eagerly. They crawled forward. Soon after, all four kids were lying across Chris' chest. Hannah was half resting over Chris' face, Sarah lay across his chest. Casey was on top of all of them, half covering Christopher's head. Rita stood aside, laughing.**
> 
> **"Sammy, Sammy, help me, I am captured!" Chris shouted. He felt Rita lifting the little girl from his face. He saw her smiling lovingly at him as she sat Hannah down on the blanket.**
> 
> **"Ah, this is what I missed. Captured by my kids." he chuckled as he gently placed Casey aside.**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Lunch was a big celebration at one of the most expensive restaurants in San Francisco. Everybody was there, even William and Harrison, though they didn't feel very comfortable.**
> 
> **"A toast." Chris smiled and raised his glass. "To everybody here at the table. You've been a great help for Rita and me."**
> 
> **"White Oup be heyp too!" Christopher suddenly yelled, as every other person sipped on their drink.**
> 
> **Chris turned to him and ruffled his hair, "Sure, you've been a great help with the girls."**
> 
> **"It will be official this afternoon when they've arrested Mr. Labrusco and got his statement that his mother, Paula Swanson, paid him to forge the report of the gun, but Chris, Rita, you're wealthy now, you know that?" Joyce asked, placing her glass down.**
> 
> **"We know," Chris replied and glanced at Rita, "but I think we don't need all this money to be happy. Maybe... half of it!"**
> 
> **Rita playfully slapped him on the arm. He played hurt for a moment, but then leaned over and kissed her.**
> 
> **"There's still one thing I don't quite understand." Chris uttered. "You two, you know each other, don't you?"**
> 
> **Rita nodded, "Yep, from high school." She grinned. "We were in the same biology course."**
> 
> **"Ah, and all along I thought I imagine things..."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Chris silently walked up to his father's grave and placed a bouquet of flowers on it. Then he kneeled down.**
> 
> **"This shouldn't have ended like this, pop." he whispered. "We just started getting along so great the last few years and now this. When I was a kid I thought I could never forgive you for what you did to me, but I could. Deep inside my heart I knew that I'd always love you, but I never had the chance to tell you. And now it's too late. I hope you know how much you mean to me, pop. I'll never forget you."**
> 
> **He remained at the grave for a while, then got up and returned to the car where Rita and the kids where waiting for him. It was time for them to get back to Palm Beach.**
> 
> **"You okay, Sam?" she asked concerned.**
> 
> **"Yeah, I am okay." He hugged her and held her tight. "I think without you and the kids I wouldn't have survived all this. Thank you." He kissed her tenderly on the lips.**
> 
> **"Hey, you don't have to thank me. When we married we promised it would be for good times and not so good times. Well, we had a not so good time now."**
> 
> **"You're right, in prosperity and adversity... I love you, sunshine."**
> 
> **"And I love you."**
> 
> **The end**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Standard Disclaimer: The characters of Chris Lorenzo, Rita Lance, Benny Lorenzo and every other person from Silk Stalkings I used in the story doesn't belong to me but to Stephen J. Cannell and USA Network. However, Christopher James JR, Hannah Rose, Sarah Lee and Casey Denise Lorenzo, Joyce Douglas, John Barry, Paula Swanson, William and Harrison and everybody I forgot and who never appeared in an episode of Silk Stalkings belongs to me. No infringement intended.**
> 
> **Thanks again to Karen for proofreading. Now, was it worth waiting for part 2? I know it was cruel where I left off with part 1, but otherwise it wouldn't have been too exciting to wait for part 2, would it? As usual, comments are always welcome, what you liked or didn't like about the story.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> [**Back To My Main Page**][2]

   [1]: mailto:mitzi.kapture@the18thhole.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/5351/index.html



End file.
